In Love With Lust
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: Rinoa remained in a darkened fortress, sorrowfully compressed and forced into sadistic events, will Ultimecia grasp the nettle or will she breathe her last? WARNING: Yuri, violation and possession.


Rinoa kneeled before Ultimecia, facing her throne within the immense fortress; she couldn't bear to seize the witch's stare, to perceive that immorality grin. She had constantly wondered why Ultimecia had previously haunted her in the times of yore, how she'd grow to be the wicked sorceress in the near future, was that really accurate? Rinoa merely whispered to herself more than once, denying the definite truth, and to wipe away the history from her memory.

A recognizable tone of voice echoed throughout her colourless ears, grasping the cruelness and the unpleasant manner within her bleeding eardrums, such a horrendous matter, the adolescent had the desire to abandon the extent, however, she would've been exterminated if she did so.

"_Are you still seeing him?"_ Ultimecia retorted in a hostile way, slightly arching her spinal column in addition to sadistically seizing onto the young woman's pasty jaw with her index talon as well as her thumb.

Sadly, Rinoa decided not to converse, her voice box wouldn't allow her to spill a small amount of words; there was no answer other than a flow of tears that swept down her colourless cheeks. She knew exactly who Ultimecia was bringing to mind; however, there was no way she could worship Squall, Ultimecia's demonic heart merely thumped for someone else.

"_Bekause if you are, I will forke you to snooze for one hundred years, prinkess..." _She chided whilst she rose onto her own beast-like feet, freeing her clench from the young female's colourless chin, leaving behind a very light scrape. For Rinoa, the situation seemed similar to reality's maze.

The witch viciously clouted the adolescent across the face, encouraging the colourless flesh to haemorrhage rather lightly; she seized onto Rinoa's slender wrist quite ruthlessly, and began to guide her towards one of the poorly lit rooms of the castle.

The mysterious vapours outside began to rupture, allowing their spell of rain to pour over the terra firma, and wash the blood away. The unfortunate citizens couldn't handle a witch so near, to be frightened of her dreadful scare, and how she would draw near one another; they decided to wait indoors since living further away wasn't an opportunity.

Rinoa tussled against the unyielding clutch, not accepting herself to take one footstep in the direction of the gloomy extent; she started to feel uneasiness about what could occur, and she received some kind of intimidation. The youthful female had constantly known how extreme the witch could be, nevertheless, she wouldn't let her deprived boyfriend suffer, no matter how weedy she could become.

The adolescent happened to free a stream of tears from her magnificent brown eyes, letting the dampness sweep down her colourless cheeks and plunge onto the floorboards. The witch didn't bother to pay any heed to the weeping lass, in actual fact Ultimecia nudged her jagged talons into the ebony-haired woman's sapphire material that swathed all-round her wrist.

Ultimecia couldn't stand howling women, nevertheless, she felt powerful that she'd finally have control over a woman who appeared to be so scrawny. Yanking even more vehemently with all of her potency, Rinoa finally took a small number of soundless footsteps before halting once more.

"_I won't allow you to use my body another time, to exterminate my boyfriend just to capture me and keep me buried in your fortress..." _Rinoa whinged, making an attempt to halt her footsteps, however, Ultimecia took ownership, once again. _"You...it's ... a time compression?" _She screeched the final words, encouraging her weeping voice to echo throughout the building.

"_Silenke, I simply kannot tolerate weeping little girls, you either remain hushed or you'll meet my talons." _Ultimecia aggressively snapped, viciously yanking the youthful female's wrist and brutally tossed her into a miniature extent that appeared to have a lot of violet encrusted onto the ramparts, it seemed fairly beautiful, however, it remained very threatening.

The witch took a small amount of noiseless footsteps into the extent behind Rinoa, observing how the adolescent completely plunged onto her frontage, making an attempt to elevate her torso. _"Your akquaintankes, your relations, your happiness, even your existenke, will fade. You're mine, and all mine." _She cooed, stooping onto her knees to face the youthful woman, examining her slender body and the sapphire fabric that she wore.

The ebony-haired female couldn't tolerate it any longer; her coffee eyes released a watercourse of tears, forming a miniature puddle onto the grubby floorboards, she struggled to squeal but her throat remained far too painful, as well as her body, she could only manage to murmur. _"Please release me, Ultimecia..."_

A dark snigger released from her merciless throat at the disgraceful words of the adolescent, she reached out with her beast-like hand and slithered her razor-sharp claws all along the young female's backbone, arriving at her rear-end. _"What makes you think I'll release you, prinkess?" _

Of course, the witch loathed the youthful female, however, she truthfully cherished her also, and her desire was to take over Rinoa's body and to own her, making her develop into a sorceress. But as the tittle-tattles increase, Ultimecia and Rinoa are not the matching individual; they're completely dissimilar until one is possessed.

Rinoa appeared to be quivering, shuddering at the final word of the witch's voice, what did Ultimecia yearn for? The ebony-haired female was absolutely and utterly guiltless, a peaceful seraph who remained a warrior of Cosmos. Did Ultimecia worship her?

An unexpected flashback occurred and captured Rinoa's mind; she envisaged the entire occasion and gradually collected the statistics, her colourless eyelids widened once she discovered the true answer. The point in time when Ultimecia haunted Edea Kramer, when she paid a visit to see Rinoa with those sallow hues, it was perceptible that the commanding witch tiptoed inside that body of Edea, manipulating it the way she wanted.

Of course, Ultimecia fell in love with Rinoa; it was conspicuous and exceedingly clear, making an effort to exterminate Rinoa's one true love, the ownership of the ebony-haired female as well as Edea, regardless of the fact that Ultimecia did have an obsession for her. Along with the attempt to snatch Rinoa, the witch actually cherished her, her demonic heart belonged to the adolescent, and it was absolutely observable.

The youthful female shot one hell of a glare at the witch, at the remembrance in addition to the touch upon the rear; she detested the moments when Ultimecia laid a talon on her. _"No, the truth is that you don't adore me, you loathe me as much as I loathe you." _Rinoa didn't want to believe the witch's sensations, returning the emotion would be incredibly complicated, despising the mysterious sorceress as well as being a protagonist.

"_Be quiet, girly." _Ultimecia gurgled, absolutely paying no heed to the youthful female's words; she continued to touch Rinoa's material until she arrived at the colourless flesh upon the leg, so smooth, the witch cherished the sensitivity upon her jagged claws. Ultimecia skimmed the palm of her beast-like hand all along the thin-skinned flesh and uphill once more; she violently nudged her jagged talon into the adolescent's fabric, and then rapidly tore the material like a streak of lightning.

Rinoa automatically started to inhale much more rapidly once she felt the fresh airstream strike various places that should have been enclosed, parts of her body remained uncovered. The witch nonchalantly slipped one of her razor-sharp talons into the ebony-haired female's moistening vagina, gradually thrusting inwards and outwards, the jagged claw encouraged the clam to slowly sprinkle with blood. The digit could barely squeeze in; however, the witch forced it to travel indoors.

"_I see you're untainted,"_ Ultimecia scarcely muttered, placing the palm of her left-hand onto the adolescent's lower back whilst increasing the speediness of her talon, forcing the claw to pierce sections of the youthful female's vagina. _"Brilliant." _

Rinoa grimaced unpleasantly at the witch's sickening words; however, she decided to remain hushed, making one hell of an effort not to even wheeze. Sadly, she couldn't help it, her expected instinct would encourage her to whinge, and the adolescent silenced herself before she even realized.

Of course, Ultimecia was a lesbian; however, Rinoa didn't particularly want to know anything regarding it, even though she did question herself on why the witch wanted women as slaves. Ultimecia was a malicious and an unpleasant female that only cared about herself and nobody else.

The witch deliberately added an extra talon, widening the miniature hole as the clitoris began to trickle with blood as well as moisture. Rinoa finally released an ear-splitting moan from within her painful throat, she couldn't tolerate the torture, the talons that crept inside her, and however, she found it somewhat arousing.

Redness continued to dribble from the adolescent's moist vagina along with smearing onto the talons of the avaricious witch, Ultimecia drove her talons much further than the unyielding hole could allow, encouraging the blood to form a watercourse, however, the clam seemed to tolerate the brutality that it was receiving.

Releasing her razor-sharp talons from the clammy entrance, she slightly licked the ruddiness off of her bloodied claws, one by one. Puddles of tears constantly formed on the mucky floorboards, her bloodshot eyes started to throb from the weeping, even her private parts were aching, not only her vagina but the rest of her body too, she felt horrified, offended and compressed, she felt so alone.

The witch rose onto her beast-like feet whilst she clenched onto the adolescent's ebony tresses, encouraging her to get up. However, the unfortunate female couldn't rise due to the hammering within her feeble legs. Rinoa merely managed to elevate one leg but the other wouldn't budge, she was poorly damaged and actually wounded.

"_Get up, Rinoa!" _Ultimecia bellowed antagonistically whilst wrenching the youthful female's dark locks, Rinoa unfortunately plunged onto her frontage once more, making an effort to pay no attention to the haemorrhage inside of her clam.

"_Let me go, Ultimecia, let me go!" _The youthful female blubbered, only managing to prop herself onto both of her elbows, all she could listen to was the witch inhaling, which petrified her a great deal.

The sorceress merely chuckled, mocking the adolescent throughout her depraved mind, _"You're desperate, aren't you?"_ Ultimecia chortled, finding the entire incident rather entertaining, and of course this wasn't her first time.

Forcefully shoving the adolescent onto her back, the tough floorboards felt rather restful for her. _"Separate your legs!" _Ultimecia demanded whilst dragging her knees ahead of the youthful female before Rinoa could do anything.

Guiding her face in the direction of the youthful female's clam, she slithered her rose-coloured tongue repeatedly over the woman's clitoris, the moisture's flavour tasted somewhat bitter and salty, just how Ultimecia enjoyed it.

"_No..."_ Rinoa struggled for breath, a handful of tears rapidly swept down her colourless cheeks as she released an unpredicted moan. There was absolutely nothing that she could do to avoid the situation, the deprived lass was terrified.

Lapping her rose-pink tongue repeatedly over the clitoris, a moan of satisfaction released from her cold-blooded throat, she truly cherished the flavour of the blood in addition to the moisture. Rinoa wheezed ever so softly, making an effort not to free a sound of delight, only because the witch would exercise her tongue even more. The adolescent became immediately aware of her entire body, every sensation; her insides were prickling, she felt rather energetic, however, she struggled to pay no attention to the feeling.

As much as Rinoa despised Ultimecia, her sensitivity happened to melt; she became aroused over her own soreness in addition to the wetness of the tongue upon her clam. Without even realizing, she released a penetrating groan, one that pinned the witch's ears backwards.

Slipping the tip of her tongue inside the bloodied entrance, she pushed as far as the opening would allow and afterwards, she pulled away, slithering her rose-pink tongue all along the moist clitoris one last time before abandoning the adolescent's vagina.

Rinoa had absolutely no control over herself; she was under the witch's enchantment once more, she simply rolled onto her exposed knees and enveloped her appendages all-round the rear of Ultimecia's neck, and she automatically pushed her colourless lips against the crimson.

Mechanically seizing onto the smooth globes, an immorality grin curled upon the witch's crimson lips behind the passionate kiss, in the end she had control. She placed a peck upon her colourless cheek; and then she began to plant a trail of kisses all along her silky neck, until she reached the adolescent's chest. Slithering her rose-coloured tongue all over the hardening nipple, she started to cuddle her lips all-round the peak of the colossal breast, Ultimecia cherished the flavour of the youthful female's body.

All of a sudden an ear-splitting thrash occurred at the front entrance of the castle, somebody was trying to cross the threshold. However, the doorway automatically unlocked, releasing such a deafening sound as it opened wide. A collide of thunderous footsteps entered the fortress, making its way in the direction of the main room, only to find nobody there, the throne was empty.

"_Rinoa..."_ A recognizable voice yelled, echoing throughout the building, the tone of voice sounded rather deep, it was clearly a male. He surprisingly heard a river of sounds hailing from one of the poorly lit extents; therefore he gradually approached the nearest room, trembling as he did so.

The adolescent slipped her energetic hand between the witch's tattooed legs and laid the first stone onto the honey-pot that rested behind the crimson gown. Rinoa had never performed sexual deeds with a man or a woman before, Ultimecia was her first.

Another individual progressively drew near the murky extent, the inexpressive entrance remained wide open, what a ridiculous thing to do. However, the male perceived the rear of the witch, the diadem as well as the feathery wings; he knew exactly who it was. Nevertheless, he slightly witnessed a youthful female there as well.

Ebony tresses, colourless flesh, slashed azure fabric; he noticed it was his girlfriend, Rinoa. Was she possessed? Did she fall under the witch's charm once more? Indeed she did, Squall definitely wasn't in high spirits, he appeared to be exceedingly enraged, and however, he merely observed the incident whilst he revealed his razor-sharp blade.


End file.
